I Don't Love You, Do I?
by Master of the Marrionettes
Summary: Alfred slowly discovers that he has deeper feeling for his Russian bed buddy. Unfortunately for him, Ivan only sees him as a bed buddy. How will Alfred get his feelings across to the cold Russian man?
1. Just your everyday fucking

**Author's note**: Hey! Master of the Marrionettes here. I wrote part of this chapter during biology (thank god my teacher doesn't pay attention to what her students are doing!). I absolutely hate this chapter... I think it is terrible, but my friends seemed to like it so…here ya go! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Hetalia! Oh if I owned Hetalia…*Drools*

Their relationship was nothing special. They were just fuck buddies… Alfred flopped down on his bed, still deep in thought. He always got confused when he thought about his and Ivan's relationship. _We just call each_ _other up when we want a good fuck…that's all…_ the American thought to himself. Only a minute after the thought entered his head, his phone started ringing.

Al jumped at the schock of being snapped unexpectedly out of his daze, then he reached for his phone. He flipped it open, and said; "Hey, Ivan. You know, I was just thinking about you." He heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "Funny…I was thinking about you too." Hearing the Russian's voice drove away all of his previous thoughts. He was captivated by Ivans thick accent.

"So what do you want?", Alfred asked, despite already knowing the answer. "I think you already know, Fredka.", Ivan replied. Alfred smiled. "I think I do too. What time do you wanna meet up, babe?" he heard a pause on the other end as Ivan thought.

"sometime around ten o' clock. I'll go to your house this time." Alfred mumbled something that sounded like "Okay", and then Ivan hung up. Alfred just continued to lay on his bed. He glanced over at the black digital clock that he kept on his bedside table. **9:00 pm **was displayed in bright red. The American sighed, and he reluctantly got up. "Might as well shower before he gets here.", he said softly.

Al heard a loud knock on the door, and he hurriedly put his shirt on. Before rushing down the steps, he glanced at his clock again. It read **9:30 pm**. "He's early…", He said, clearly surprised (seing as Ivan was ALWAYS late). He took the steps two at a time, reaching the door in record time. He undid the lock and flung it open.

Ivan stood on the porch wearing his trademark scarf, a black t-shirt, and some jeans. Ivan's lips curved into a small smile when he saw Alfred. "Why must you always wear that scarf, Ivan?", The blonde asked with a huff. The tall Russian just looked at him like the answer was rather obvious. "Because my elder sister gave it to me. It is the only thing that I have to remind me of her. She stayed back in Russia to help take care of my parents.", he said, a slight warmth in his voice at the mention of his sister.

Alfed motioned for him to come inside. Ivan stepped into Al's overly large, stereo-typical American home. "Sooooo…do you wanna get right to it, or…?", the blond asked nervously. Ivan chuckled softly, detecting the nervousness in the younger male. "We can wait a bit, da? We don't need to do anything until you're ready."

"You make it sound like it's my first time!", Alfred whined. The taller of the two simply said nothing, not responding in the slightest to Alfred's comment. Al huffed, and headed for the couch. "wanna watch a movie or something?", he called over his shoulder. Ivan just nodded, settling himself beside Alfred on the couch.

Al hopped up to go browse his vast collection of DVD's in an attempt to find something he hadn't already watched like a million times. _ God, I've gotta go to a movie store! _He thought. Finally finding one that he found slightly acceptable, he sauntered over to the television, located the DVD player, and popped the disc in. Before going back to the couch, he grabbed the remote.

Once again seated by Ivan on the couch, Al started the movie.

After about three hours of sitting through the movie, Alfred was tired. He streched his ams above his head, and nearly had a heart attack when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He was suddenly lifted up off the couch, and was tranported to the bedroom, all the while shouting; "Ivan, let me down!"

Alfred finally got his whish when he was dropped onto his bed. He stared up at the Russian towering over him. "Now?", he squeeked. "Da.", Ivan replied curtly. Alfred tensed a little when he felt Ivan chest against his. _It's ok. You always kick up a fuss at first… _the American thought, in an attempt to convince himself that his actions were normal (which they weren't. Al always wanted to get right to the sex). "ummm…I don't think I want to anymore, Ivan…", Alfred said quietly.

"Calm down…you're normally not this nervous. What's up with you today?", Ivan asked, clearly annoyed by Alfred's statement. "I-I don't now…I just don't feel like myself is all…Now can we just get on with it?", the younger of the two replied. Ivan simply shrugged, accepting the poor excuse for an answer Alfred had given him. He began sliding his hands under Alfred's shirt, hooking his thumbs on the hem. As the hands on the American's stomach slid further up his body, so did his shirt.

When Ivan had finally manuvered the shirt off of Alfred's body, he gazed down at the form beneath him. He leaned down, and pulled the boy into a kiss. It started off slow and careful at first, but soon grew hot and passionate. Alfred's past nervousness was soon forgotten as Ivan broke the kiss and began unbuttoning Al's pants. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, Alfred's pants found themselves thrown across the room, laying near the shirt Alfred was wearing not moments ago. Ivan yanked his shirt off in one fluid motion, not disturbing the scarf that lay wrapped around his neck.

The scarf really annoyed Alfred when they were having sex. It always got in his face. Pushing all thoughts of the dreaded scarf from his mind, Alfred attempted to unsnap and unzip the tall Russian's pants. Soon Ivan's were lying with the rest of their clothes. Alfred pulled on the ends of the scarf, bringing Ivan closer to him. As he opened his mouth to protest, Alfred smashed their lips together. Ivan didn't have much to complain about now.

Alfred was laid back onto the bed, he and Ivan never breaking the heated kiss. Ivan began to kiss Alfred's throat, and Alfred gave a soft moan. As Ivan nippled and sucked at the tender skin on Alfred's neck, the smaller American let out periodic moans, egging Ivan on further. Al's fingers ran throught the soft hair of the Russian. Ivan's hand snaked up Alfred's chest, stopping once it reached one of Alfred's pert nipples.

He tweaked the nub, and Alfred's moans grew loader and more frequent. Ivan continued rolling Alfred's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the sounds the smaller man made. "Ahn~", Alfred mewled. Ivan chuckled softly as he watched Al. Alfred's cock (which he called 'Florida' for whatever reason) was fully erect and was leaking pre-cum. Ivan hooked one of Alfred's legs on his elbow.

Alfred felt the fingers pressed to his lips, and he knew what he was supposed to do. Alfred let the fingers slide into his mouth, and then dutifully set to work covering them in his saliva. After a little more sucking, Ivan pulled his fingers from Al's mouth and pressed them to his puckered enterance. He slipped in one finger, wiggling it around a little. When he was satisfied that Alfred could take he slipped in another digit. He scissored his fingers, stretching the American further. He soon slipped in a third, and continued to scissor.

"Fuck…Just put it in already. Ah!", Alfred said rather loudly. Ivan curled his fingers once more, brushing them over the younger's prostate. Alfred let out a throaty moan at the feeling that came over him. Ivan removed his fingers, and proceeded to line himself up with Alfred's entrance. He thrust his entire length in at once, and then stopped to let the lithe form underneath him adjust to the abrubt change in size.

With a slight nod, Alfred signaled Ivan to move. Ivan pulled out, then snapped his hips forward. Moaning loudly, Alfred lost himslef in the sensations. Ivan's harsh thrusts were becoming faster and faster, his pace increasing at each of the American's cries of pleassure. "Fuck, Ivan harder!", Alfred cried. Ivan instantly complied to his lewd requests, thrusting into Alfred's with so much force that he would feel the remnants of it for days.

His actions were greeted with a loud, Pleassure-filled cry from Alfred. Soft, periodic moans could be heard coming from the Russian's mouth. Ivan began to stroke Alfred's weeping erection. "Y-you don't have to…to do that!", he said in a weird, slightly pleading tone. "But I want to.", Ivan replied almost instantaniously. "but I'm gonna…I'm gonna! Ivaaaaaan…", Alfred cried out as his seed covered his chest.

The Russian thrust into Alfred a few more times efore finding his own release, his hot seed filling the smaller man to the brim. Ivan slowly pulled out, and flopped down next to the American. "I have to go now.", Ivan said breathlessly, still feeling the after effects of his orgasm. "but you usally wait until I'm asleep!", Alfred whined.

"I have business to attend to early in the morning, and I must get home. Goodnight, my little sunflower.", Ivan said as he hastily dressed himsel, then proceeded to leave the room. Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing the slightly endearing term that Ivan seldom used. Hearing it also made him sad for some reason. Al just continued to lay on his bed, naked an sweaty. _I'll shower in the morning,_ He thought as he willed sleep to come to him.

**Post-chapter rant**: I don't know how often I'll update, but I just wanted to put this chapter up so I won't just put off uplaoding it like I knew I was gonna do (but I didn't! btw I don't know when the next chapter will be up). Soooooo…I have this magic crane machine. Everytime you review, it will do absolutely nothing! **NOTHING! **Ah…I love my magic crane machine. Flames will be used to fuel my magic crane machine. Bye, Guys! **REVIEW PLEASE! **

He finally got his wish as he was dropped onto the bed. He stared up at the tall Russian now leaning over him. "Now?", he squeeked. "Yes, now.", Ivan said curtly. Alfred tensed a little when Ivan pressed his chest to his. "Don't be scared, Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. A day in the life of the confused

Author's Note: OMFG! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever…I've been so busy with my Literature homework and studying for my Biology and Spanish tests that I totally forgot to start writing the next chapter of my RusAmer fic. I wanna thank all the people who have favorited, alerted, and or reviewed my story. Ya Tebya Lyublyu guys (I love you guys)! Anyway…here it is! The official secong chapter of _**I Don't Love You Do I?**_

_**I do not own Hetalia!**_

The next morning left Alfred in a confused state. As he got up to brush his teeth and hair he got a weird feeling. Not even the flavor of his favorite toothpaste (yes he had a favorite toothpaste flavor. It's bublegum…) could shake the odd sense of confusion clouding his normally semi-clear thoughts. So Alfred did what he always did when he was confused. He called his brother. Matthew picked up on the second ring, answering with a sleepy; "What is it _this time_, Al?" I guess 5:30 in the morning _wasn't_ a good time to call someone (and why was Alfred up so early in the first place?).

"Well, I was with Ivan last night, and-", Alfred began slowly, only to be cut off by Matthew. "And, let me guess. You two had the most amazing sex ever?", Matthew asked in a mocking tone. "We did, but that's not the point!", Alfred huffed. "I'm confused, Matty…", he continued.

"About what?", Matthew asked gently. The kind-hearted, polar-bear loving Canadian knew how this process went. Alfred would basically pour his heart out to Matthew and he was expected to listen and offer his advice on the matter.

"I don't know how I feel.", Alfred replied. "Would you care to elaborate on that?", Matthew asked. Alfred sighed and continued. "We're freaking _twins_! Shouldn't we have some sort of tele-whatever bond, so that you can just tell what I'm feeling and I don't have to explain it?", the American asked in an annoyed tone.

"That is only with some twins. Now continue explaining your confusion.", Matthew replied. Alfred sighed again and continued with his explaination. "One minute, I'm happy. Then I'm sad…I don't know why though."

"I see. Would you care to elaborate further?", Matthew asked, still using the same gentle tone. "Fine. First, I'm happy about the sex. Then I'm sad because it doesn't mean anything…When Ivan left yesterday I was just sad, but I almost felt relieved at the same time.", the American said.

"So you wanna have sex at first, then you're sad because you're having sex…but you think it's meaningless? How does your mind not kill itself?", Matthew questioned. "Well…**it wasn't all that** **meaningless to** **me**!", Alfred said, voice rising in the process. On the other end of the line, Matthew frowned. This was going to take forever…

"Now, Now. Don't raise your voice at me. Now tell me what you mean by that.", Matthew said with that oh-so-quiet voice of his. "I don't know. I probably wasn't even thinking when I said it…I'm sure it just means that I need to start thinking about what I say and making more sense and shit. It's a sign, Matty!", Alfred said loudly into the reciever. The sound of Alfred's voice blasted through the phone and into Matthew's eardrums.

"Oh, well! I gotta go Matty. Talk to ya later.", his smile evident in the new tone of voice he had taken on.", Alfred said before promptly hanging up on his twin. _'The sex was meaningless and I like it like_ _that…'_, Alfred thought, his thoughts focusing on that one remark of his. Yeah, he knew what he said to his brother. And what scared him was that he thought he meant it.

He enjoyed the sex, sure. It satified him on a sexual level, but that wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more from Ivan that just a quick fuck, a goodbye hug, and (if he was lucky) a goodbye kiss. He wanted Ivan to love him the way he was starting to love the cold, scarf-wearing Russian. _'Oh, sweet Jesus…'_ Alfred mentally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose (an act he **did not** pick up from his past British caretaker!). This was going to be a long day…

He slowly changed out of those hamburger-print pajama bottoms and plain white T-shirt, and into a pair of black suit pants and a light blue button up shirt. He had work today. Why, he didn't know.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the tall building, he had to calm his now-erratic breathing. His boss was going to kill him…He slowly stepped out of his cherry-red convertible and walked towards the building, the top of which read 'Bank of America'. That's right. Hes a fucking worker at _Bank of America_. Oh well…at least the name had America in it.

Up the steps the American went, dreading each one because of the small Italian man most likely waiting right outside of his empty cubicle. His theory was proved correct as he stepped up ane flight of stairs to the second floor (he hated elevators for some reason) and saw a small curl pop up over the cubicles. Right next to _his_ cubicle. "Damn it…", Alfred muttered under his breath.

As he walked up to his cubicle, Mr. Vargas seemed to notice him. The small Italian glared at Alfred as he tried to get into his cubicle. "Why are you late _again_, Jones?", Mr. Vargas fumed. "I'm sorry, Lovi~", Alfred said, thinking about how to talk his way out of his current predicament.

"_**Don't**_ call me Lovi!", Lovino yelled. Alfred could practically smell the pasta on his breath. Who ate pasta for breakfast, dude? 'Feliciano probably fed it to him…', Alfred thought as he pretended to listen to Lovino's 'Don't call me Lovi!' speech. "But Antonio from Underwriting calls you Lovi!", Alfred acused. Lovino's face turned n even darker shade of red.

"The reason he does that is none of your concern. And don't worry! I reprimand him plenty for doing that.", Lovino huffed. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Bastardo…".

"Well…I better get to work, Mr. Vargas. So could you _please_ stop _distracting_ me?", Alfred asked as he sat down in his rolling chair. Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before stomping of to his office to oversee his managerial duties. Alfred reluctantly logged onto his work computer, opened up a file to edit, and got to work.

At around Six Thirty, Alfred saved his files, logged off of his computer, and began to head home. Sbout two minutes from his house, Alfred got a text. He decided to look at it when he got home. Once he parked his car in his tightly packed garage, he speedily grabbed his phone out of his right front pocket. He pressed a button, and the screen f;ashed to life. He swiped and tapped, and eventually ended up where he wanted to be. Where his texts were stored. Tapping on the most recent one, he opened it.

It read; _**'Go over to your place…?' **_It was from a certain Russian man…

Alfred quickly reponded with a speedy; _**'Not now, babe. Sorry!' **_

After about a minute or so, Ivan teted back saying; _**'Why not, Alfie?'**_

Alfred read the text, but he didn't respond. _'I have my reasons…'_, Alfred thought to himself.

Author's Note: Oh, look! It's the end of this chapter! Wow…Well, finally got around to writng this…I have been uber busy! I have been juggling learning a different language (at my school we softmores get a choice. I chose _French)_, reading five different books, writing tones of essays for my World History class, memorizing a script for a church play, practicing for said church play, and lots of other shit. Well, most of the people reading this already know about my lazy yet magical crane machine. If you review he will visit you and do absolutely nothing…unless you provoke him, then he sits on you. He's my little bundle of metal joy (BTW: his name is Sir Swartzenager the Fifth). Well yeah, Flames will be used to fuel the Sir Swartzenager the Fifth…Review please!

~Master of the Marrionettes


	3. My family is a handful and so are YOU!

_**Author's Note: **_I. AM. SO. SORRY! I can't believe that I haven't updated in a while...My computer was being all wonky and decided to crash so I lost the file that had this chapter and the next one for this story and I also lost the file that had the first few chapters of another story I was writing (a Spamano story). I was so bummed...BUT! I have finally re-written this chapter and am ready to post. And this time I used auto spell check (which means less spelling errors! Hooray!). Well, you guys have every right to hate me for not updating (Well those of you that still care about this story and all of its suckiness...I need to stop rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!

Just an FYI: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia...but if I did -wanders off to think about what it would be like if I owned Hetalia-

Ivan was livid._'How dare Alfred brush me off like that?'_, he thought as he paced the room. "Oh, well. No matter. I can simply...call one of my other friends..." As Ivan began to look through his contacts, he found that all of his _friends' _contacts had been deleted."Who did...ALFRED!", Ivan roared as he shoved his phone into his pocket. _'When did he find the time to do that? Probably at the beginning of the week when I went to the drug store to get something and left my stuff at his place for those few minutes I was gone...But how did he know which ones to delete? I bet he just took my phone and deleted anyone's name that he found suspicious or that I didn't talk about.' _Ivan couldn't help but think that that bubbly American was overly attached to him, that he acted almost as if he was his...lover.

_'He has been acting differently than my other friends. Oh...maybe he didn't know about any of them and found out. Maybe he's mad. Well...he has no right to be. And how would he have found out about them anyway? Besides, it's not like I have that many, just five.' _The tall Russian sat down on the nearest semi-comfortable surface, that surface being the arm of his brown, leather chair. Suddenly,his phone began to vibrate violently inside of his pocket. He fished out his phone and looks at the screen for any hint as to what was going with it. It seems Katyusha was calling him.

Figuring it must be important, he answered. "Privet*, sister.", he drolled into the phone.

"Brother, I cannot find our younger sister! She said she was going to turn in early, and I thought to myself; 'Oh she must have to get up early.'...so I let her go. And then I went to check on her fifteen minutes later and she wasn't there!", his Ukrainian sister wailed, not bothering to beat around the bush. Ivan blood ran cold. Natalia was loose? She was out running around, and she knew his address...! Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a strange scratching on his front door.

"Katyusha...please let that be you, magically transported in front of my door...", he whispered.

"Please let what be me? Brother?" Ivan had long since dropped his phone, putting all his interest and concentration into barricading his door.

"Let me in, brother...Let me iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!", a female voice called from outside of the door. The person outside began to throw their body against the door in an attempt to break the door down, causing the barricade to shift slightly. After a few more loud thumping noising, the door crashed open, revealing a crazed Natalia. "Hello, brother...have you finally agreed to marry me?", she cooed in a sickly-sweet manner. Ivan cowered behind the nearest object that could be used as a shield from his demonic, brother-obsessed younger sister.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!", he cried, tears pricking at his eyes (brought about by the fear he had for his sister).

"Not until you say yes, brother.", she rasped, inching closer as she spoke. Ivan was inching away from her. And towards a wall. Once his back touched the wall, he knew he was screwed (most likely literally). As she was just about to grip his shirt, Katyusha walked in through the open door. She gingerly grabbed Natalia by the hair (contradictory to her nature, for she is to much of a wuss...no offense to her).

Ivan let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding as his sister was dragged away. Katyusha looked back, and, with one last smile in his direction, his sisters were gone. Ivan stood and began to rearrange his furniture to its previous position (after closing the door of course). "She had me scared there for a second...good thing my older sister showed up.", he sighed as he pushed his couch into its proper position. Once he was finished, he flopped down in his chair, and attempted to relax. Soon, the inevitable happened, and his thoughts drifted to Alfred. _'That boy sure is something...Bold, sort of rash, and a tad unpredictable. I swear, everything he does has at least some humor in it. Like working at Bank of America simply because it had the word America in it... well that and it was probably the only place that would accept him...' _

"I can't believe Natalia got away from Katyusha...again. That girl needs a padlock on her windows and the door to her room. We should probably spring for the Plexiglas-glass windows...just to ensure that she wont breaking out anytime soon.", Ivan thought aloud. Hmm...what a sudden change in his train of thought. He spotted his phone, laying forgotten on his carpeted floor. He bent down to pick it up, and slipped it in the pocket of his comfortable pair of denim jeans. Glancing at the clock that had called the space right beside the doorway leading to the kitchen its home for quite some time now, our cold, Russian friend discovered that much time had passed since he first texted Alfred. It was currently dangerously close to **11:00pm**, and Ivan decided it was time to turn in. After dragging himself up the stairs, Ivan entered the bathroom located directly next door to his room (for some reason the master bedroom didn't have the bathroom _inside_ of it, but Ivan didn't mind). He groped around inside of a sink drawer, not bothering to look down and make things any easier for himself. After locating his toothbrush and toothpaste, Ivan set about brushing his pearly, white, able-to-produce-a-Hollywood-worthy-smile-if-Ivan-really-gave-damn-and-tried teeth.

After brushing for a set amount of time, he spit out the toothpaste/saliva mixture and rinsed out his mouth. "Ugh! I absolutely hate the taste of that mint toothpaste...but it does a good job of cleaning my teeth.", Ivan said,talking to himself as per usual inside of his house (because who else is he going to talk to when no one is home...the only three people who come by on a daily basis are Toris, Raivis, and Eduard...but they only do that because Katyusha is trying to get him to make friends with 'normal people'). After finishing up in the bathroom, Ivan made the short trip into room. He quickly slipped into his pajamas (a white T-shirt and his boxers...just thought you guys might wanna know),he flung himself onto his bed.

"I simply cannot wait to get to sleep and stop worrying about family, Alfred, and everything else that has been plaguing me with worry and the like.", he muttered as he buried himself neck-deep in blankets. He rubbed his face his pillow, and closed his eyes. Sleep came soon, but what came with it was not at all what Ivan had wanted. As he slept, his dreams were filled with a certain blond American.

When Ivan awoke the next day, he was kinda sweaty (some of those dreams about Alfred were kinda...well for lack of a better word erotic).. His shirt was sort of plastered to areas where his skin was slick with the salty fluids, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. "Uh, this is disgusting!", he exclaimed as he slipped out from under his thin blankets that, surprisingly, did very little to provide the warmth that Ivan subconsciously craved. "I had better go take a shower..." and, with that, Ivan wander into the hall, waltzed into his bathroom, stripped, started the water, and stepped into his shower.

_**End of chapter Author's Note**_- Love it? Hate it? Please tell me, I would love to know. Please no flames (any of those will be used to fuel my magical crane), but constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh...and a certain reviewer (Sexykill69) said that I didn't use lube in the first chapter. When I had written it on paper, I had a bottle of lube in there, but whenever I got to typing it up...I just decided to use saliva (because that is common too, but not more so than modern lubrication gel). I appreciate you paying that much attention to the story (I shall tell myself that you had to simply because it would please me). And I want to thank all my the people who added this story as one of their Fav's (or added me as one of their favorite authors), reviewed, are alerting either me or the story,or are just reading the story. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I think it will be sooner than normal for me because I already have the general idea. And anyone who is interested in me going into detail with Ivan showering, just review and I'll think of something to do with that to please you rabid fans (If i have any for this awful story). Your reviews mean a lot to me and I love you all. Ta-ta for now, dearies.

~ Yours in Eternity,

The Master of the Marrionettes


End file.
